Recuperando tu corazón
by Natsukira
Summary: Dime Uchiha, ¿hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar por recuperarla? / Cinco años han pasado desde que Sasuke abandonó Konoha, ahora a dejado a Orochimaru y busca volver. ¿Qué pasará cuando él y Sakura se encuentren de nuevo? Nada es como antes Sasuke.
1. La noticia

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ha sido relatada sin ánimos de lucro, por lo que los derechos de autor de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, es decir, todo salvo lo nacido de mi imaginación.

Cualquier parecido de esta historia con alguna otra colgada en FanFiction o en cualquier otra web es mera casualidad. De ser así pido disculpas a los creadores de dichas historias que pueden comunciarse conmigo a través del msn puesto en mi perfil.

**Summary:** Dime Uchiha, ¿hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar por recuperarla? / Cinco años han pasado desde que Sasuke abandonó Konoha, ahora a dejado a Orochimaru y busca volver. ¿Qué pasará cuando él y Sakura se encuentren de nuevo? Nada es como antes Sasuke.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración.

- Diálogo.

- _Susurro._

- "_Pensamiento_"

- "_Inner_" - Va subrayado.

-_ FlashBack_

- [N/A: Nota de la autora/explicación].

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº** - Cambio de escena

Narrada desde el punto de vista de primera persona.

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Recuperando tu corazón**

**ºoºoº ****Capítulo 1 - La noticia**** ºoºoº**

**Sasuke**

Una cueva en el bosque de Kiwameru, cercano al Valle del Fin, iluminados por una antorcha, cuerpos mutilados y sangrantes, torturados hasta la muerte. Sólo yo y otro quedamos con vida… No era la gran cosa para mí la verdad, los años me habían tratado bien incluso dentro de aquella inmunda guarida que ni el más soleado día podía dejar ver sus recónditos y húmedos túneles.

- Mírate Orochimaru, no puedes ni moverte –dije con mi típica sonrisa de superioridad y mirada fría e indiferente. Nadie es capaz de imaginarse lo mucho que odio a esa serpiente, aunque he de reconocer que fue muy útil estar a su servicio durante tanto tiempo.

- Niñato traidor pagaras por esto -esa voz me enfurecía, era tan asquerosa… Incluso con la boca llena de sangre y la ira en su voz el mero hecho de ser la de Orochimaru me provocaba asco.

- No creo que estés en posición de hacer nada. Mira a tu alrededor… Los he matado a todos, uno por uno, delante de tus propios ojos, incluido ese imbécil de Kabuto. En estos cinco años me has servido bien, es por ello que no te mato, pero si te vuelvo a ver lo lamentaras, yo no soy compasivo -se podía notar a leguas cuánto me divertía la situación. Ver a ese moreno de piel blanca tirado en el suelo con la gran mayoría de sus secuaces muertos a su alrededor era de lo más gratificante. Dicho esto simplemente caminé hacia la salida, escuchando como él intentaba levantarse sin éxito.

- Cobrare mi venganza ¡UCHIHA SASUKE! -yo solo sonreí antes de desaparecer en las sombras de ese antro de mala muerte en el que Orochimaru se había guarecido durante tantos años.

**Sakura**

Aldea oculta de Konoha, despacho de la Hokage. Todo se encontraba tranquilo, la mañana era cálida y una brisa fresca se llevaba consigo cualquier rastro de calor insufrible que pudiera azotar la villa durante ese día de verano, extrañamente suave de la temporada, pero apacible al fin y al cabo a excepción del susodicho despacho donde yo me encuentro.

- ¡Tsunade-sama tranquilizase! -gritaba una Shizune desesperada al ver a su maestra. El despacho estaba casi sin lograr mantenerse ordenado por la rubia que había en su interior.

- ¡Suéltame le voy a matar! –gritaba una Tsunade muy, muy furiosa. Era algo habitual ya, el mero hecho de ser Tsunade hacía que cualquier grito o disputa en ese despacho fuera el pan de cada día para sus alumnas y ayudantes.

- ¡Shizune, que ocurre! –dije yo, abriendo la puerta de golpe al escuchar el alboroto que se producía. Estaba ya adaptada al mal humor de mi maestra, no por nada la había sufrido durante cinco años, pero era una shinobi impresionante y por eso no me quejaba.

- Ah, Sakura-san. Gracias por venir, es que Jiraiya-sama ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas –Shizune me miró esperanzada, a mí, una chica de pelo largo hasta media espalda, piel blanca y pura como la nieve, labios ardientes y rojos como el fuego, esos ojos color jade como la más hermosa flor que el mundo ha podido ver y un rostro que se había alargado un poco en esos años de madurez y juventud. Ahora era una kunoichi de grado chunnin, incluso a punto ya para hacer el examen jounin que llevaba tiempo esperando. Vestía el típico chaleco de mi rango sólo que bajo él traía una camisa roja ajustada con una cremallera en su centro y el símbolo de mi clan sobre el seno izquierdo en lugar de la camisa negra. Así mismo, mis piernas estaban cubiertas por unos pantalones piratas negros de tipo vaquero y unas botas como las que usaba dos años atrás [Shippuuden].

- Ya, lo he visto corriendo como un poseso por el pasillo. ¿Quería algo? –pregunté curiosa pues había ido allí porque Tsunade me había llamado, no porque el alboroto hubiera atraído mi atención.

- Si, dentro de una semana vendrá Naruto-san -me informó Shizune, y hablando de ella no había cambiado nada de nada. Seguía igual que cinco años atrás cuando Naruto la conoció.

- ¿En serio? Bien, hace mucho que no le veo "_Pues unos dos años maja__; Je je, tú cállate_" -mi Inner, cómo no, yo tampoco había cambiado mucho en lo que se refiere a mi pequeño problema de doble personalidad con esa otra yo que hace de las suyas en mi mente, aunque he de reconocer que le debo mucho, es muy útil contra las técnicas de los Yamanaka y contra Genjutsus… Pero ese no es el caso.

- Sakura, por fin apareces… ¡Te llevo buscando desde hace seis horas! –dijo Tsunade soltándose de Shizune, algo más calmada en vista de la ausencia del peliblanco al que muy delicadamente habría matado.

- Gomen Tsunade-sama, estaba de misión con Shikamaru en Sunagakure y volví hace poco. Traigo un mensaje del Kazekage -informé, entregándole el mensaje así como el reporte de la misión que había elaborado en los pocos minutos que tuve desde que llegué hasta que estuve en el despacho. Tsunade lo cogió y frunció el ceño, yo no era estúpida, sabía que algo pasaba pero para un ninja es importante mantener a raya la curiosidad por lo que ni yo ni Shikamaru, ya jounin desde hacía cierto tiempo, pensamos siquiera en abrir el pergamino para leerlo.

- Akatsuki se está poniendo las pilas, parecen desesperados por conseguir los Bijuus, habrá que poner en alerta a la aldea. Pero tenemos otros problemas, un anbu ha divisado a Orochimaru cruzando la frontera hacia el País del Trueno… Lo más raro es que iba con una miseria de hombres según el informe -adquirió una pose pensativa con su mano en el mentón antes de mirarme con preocupación- ¿Sakura? -me llamó, pero me había quedado algo congelada al escuchar ese nombre. Esa serpiente… Si volvía a verle se iba a enterar bien de quién era Haruno Sakura, pero había otra cosa que me preocupaba más.

- ¿Cree que ya ha conseguido el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun? -no tenía porqué andarme con rodeos, después de todo, Konoha al completo podía saber que cinco años no fueron suficientes para olvidar al único hombre al que he amado.

- No -estaba claro que su respuesta no se hizo esperar, sin embargo, tanta seguridad hizo que yo perdiera mi confianza en esa rotunda negación.

- ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? -no solía mostrarme desesperada, no desde hacía dos años, pero cualquier tema relacionado con el Uchiha menor me resultaba tan doloroso que o podía evitar o entristecerme o desesperarme.

- Sakura cálmate, conozco a Orochimaru. Los reportes dicen que estaba furioso y que corría rápido hacia una de las guaridas que localizamos antes de cambiar el rumbo, con lo cual aun no lo ha conseguido. Es más, creo que está huyendo de algo o de alguien y que Sasuke ha decidido escapar de él -explicó con esa voz tan seria que hacía parecer que todo lo que dijese era una verdad absoluta que nadie pudiese rebatir. Durante unos instantes, el tiempo a mí alrededor se detuvo… Me pareció una eternidad. Sasuke-kun podía haber escapado de Orochimaru, ese mero pensamiento fue lo que hizo que no consiguiese detener una pequeña lágrima que cayó sobre mi mejilla derecha antes de ser rápidamente limpiada con una de mis manos ante el llamado de atención de Tsunade. Me había prometido no llorar, y no lo haría, ya no era la chica débil de hacía cinco años, no era la alumna y chunnin de hace dos… Era una orgullosa kunoichi de Konoha y como tal, cumpliría con lo que mi Hokage me asignase.

- Céntrate Sakura. Tu misión es ir en busca de Orochimaru e informar de su situación, solo informar. ¿Queda claro? No quiero que te metas en ninguna pelea contra el después de "aquello", por eso he decidido que tu compañero de misión será Neji… Él te controlara por si acaso -sabía muy bien a qué se refería, por suerte, cuando "aquello" sucedió yo estaba muy bien acompañada, lo bastante como para que nada de lo que me pudiera arrepentir pasase- Ah, sí encuentras a Sasuke tráemelo, hay que sacarle información -añadió ante la inevitable palidez que se apodero de mí al recordar al hombre encargado de tal tarea: Morino Ibiki, nuestro primer examinador en el examen de chunnin, el cual pase hace cuatro años, uno después de que Naruto saliese de la villa. Es un especialista en encontrar y atacar los puntos débiles de las mentes ajenas, no por nada era el jefe del departamento encargado de los interrogatorios y asuntos internos.

- "_No me agrada…_" -pensé para mis adentros apretando mis puños levemente y manteniendo mi mirada algo gacha.

- Sakura si se resiste no tendremos elección -dijo con cierto pesar al adivinar mis pensamientos. He de añadir que me había vuelto una joven de mente intrincada y rostro normalmente impertérrito, pero Tsunade siempre lograba saber lo que pensaba antes incluso que yo misma- Vete, saldréis inmediatamente -apenas un "Hai" salió de mis labios poco antes de que saliese corriendo del despacho. Me dirija a mi casa, hacía ya varios años que vivía sola en un pequeño apartamento cerca del hospital, para coger provisiones. Sin embargo, cuando iba a salir me encontré esa foto… Seis años atrás, el día que nos hicimos genin oficialmente, ahí estábamos los cuatro: Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto y tú… Uchiha Sasuke. Parecíamos tan unidos, como la familia que perdí tiempo atrás.

_**xXxFlashBackxXx**_

_- ¿Ka-chan? ¡Ka-chan! __¿Donde estas?__ –gritaba una Sakura de unos cinco o cuatro años. La pelirrosa se había quedado a jugar con Ino en un parque cercano. Cuando regreso a casa no encontró a nadie, se puso nerviosa y corrió a la habitación de sus padres, pues a veces se encerraban a hacer "cosas de mayores", pero ella no vio lo que esperaba._

_Vio a sus padres, sí, pero no en la cama como se habría creído cualquiera, sino tirados en el suelo de la habitación sobre un charco de sangre y, de espaldas a ella, una persona de unos veintitantos con una katana en la mano. Se giro para poder ver a la niña y Sakura pudo, gracias a la luz de la Luna llena, distinguir su rostro: era una mujer, pelo largo y rubio recogido en una especie de coleta. No tenía bandana, tampoco ropas que la identificaran como kunoichi de alguna aldea en particular pero claro, la ojijade era demasiado pequeña para fijarse en esos detalles._

_- __Vaya, vaya… Pero que tenemos aquí, si es la hija de estos rastreros. Ven con mami que no te voy a hacer daño__ -el tono malicioso y asesino que se plasmaba en su voz había sido más que suficiente para que incluso un jounin se pusiera en alerta máxima y Sakura, tan joven como era, no pudo siquiera moverse._ _Cuando ella le iba a clavar la katana __-__ una de las Kami (las legendarias, como la Kusanagi) de la villa de la Hoja- Sakura gritó, cerró los ojos y espero la muerte. Sin embargo, ésta no llegaba, lo que le llevó a abrir los ojos, así pudo ver como una figura había interceptado el ataque con una katana que a simple vista era idéntica, aunque por la oscuridad no supo decirlo con claridad._

_-__ Ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo__ –dijo la nueva figura de manera amenazante, Sakura pudo distinguir los reflejos rojos de su cabello y sus ojos rojos y negros, su mirada fría y su expresión de furia le daban un toque terrorífico a ojos de la rubia, a quien mantenía a raya haciendo ambas fuerza con la katana, pero todo lo contrario a ojos de la pequeña e inocente Sakura- __Te lo advierto, no puedes vencerme__ -añadió con esa voz, aquel tono que era capaz incluso de atemorizar a un demonio, o al menos así lo podría calificar la aterrada y sudorosa expresión de la rubia. No hubo más combate, la rubia dio un salto hacia atrás, sobrepasando los cadáveres de los Haruno._

_- __Nos volveremos a ver las caras, Uzumaki Natsukira, y la próxima vez no te perdonare la vida__ -amenazó antes de desaparecer sin dejar caer la katana de sus manos. La nombrada se giró y miro a la niña que tenía frente a sí antes de envainar la espada y agacharse hasta quedar cercana a la pequeña pelirrosa, extendiéndole la mano diestra._

_- Tranquila, no tengas miedo__ -su voz era dulce y melodiosa, vestía un traje de escote de barco, con las mangas holgadas y en ellas había dibujados símbolos en rojo y negro, mezclados con unas flores extrañas; la parte del torso era de cuero ceñido que delataba enormemente sus bien formadas curvas; los pantalones eran negros de tipo vaquero, llevando también botas cerradas con tacón alto y grueso. Eran prendas poco comunes entre los ninjas pero no era algo de importancia, no cuando la larga y sedosa melena de castaño-rojizo caía sobre sus hombros y espalda y esos ojos de color carmesí mezclado con negro se posaban con ternura sobre la figura de la pequeña._

_Sakura se acerco tímidamente y la abrazo, lo cual Natsu no se esperaba en absoluto, pero le correspondió el abrazo y la acuno como si fuera su madre. Casualmente la castaña era amiga y compañera de equipo de la que fue hermana de Sakura, Haruno Kaede, quien desgraciadamente murió en una misión en la cual aquella mujer de largo cabello salió herida casi de muerte. Sakura estaba llorando hasta que por fin se calmó y se quedo dormida en los brazos de la que, días después, la acogería como a su propia hija._

_**xXxFin FlashbackxXx**_

Volviendo conmigo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que mi mente había vuelto a recordar aquella fatídica noche de invierno, pero no lloré, logré retener todo rastro de lágrimas y volví mi atención a la foto que tenía entre mis manos. Repasé durante unos segundos los rostros de todos, incluido el mío... Estaba tan sonriente en esa imagen que ahora ya ni me reconocería pues esa sonrisa sincera hacía cierto tiempo que se desvaneció de mi rostro salvo para escasas personas.

- Pronto volveremos a estar juntos… -dicho esto besé la foto y me dirigí al portón de Konoha donde mi compañero de misión debería estar esperándome.

**ºoºoº ****Fin del Capítulo 1**** ºoºoº**


	2. Un encuentro inoportuno

**Agradecimientos**

Puede que nadie me haya dejado reviews pero al menos dos users se han suscrito a la alerta de mi fic y les doy las gracias puesto que eso significa que, al menos, desean seguir leyendo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia ha sido relatada sin ánimos de lucro, por lo que los derechos de autor de los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, es decir, todo salvo lo nacido de mi imaginación.

Cualquier parecido de esta historia con alguna otra colgada en FanFiction o en cualquier otra web es mera casualidad. De ser así pido disculpas a los creadores de dichas historias que pueden comunciarse conmigo a través del msn puesto en mi perfil.

Así mismo colgué esta historia en NarutoUchiha solo que esta es una versión un poco distinta con algunos cambios como la certeza de que Deidara es hombre (xD), cambiar el personaje del Capítulo 1 que mató a los padres de Sakura, pues anteriormente era Deidara, y alguna que otra cosa añadida. Así pues reitero que la historia de igual nombre colgada en NarutoUchiha me pertenece a pesar de que hace tiempo que abandoné esa web.

**Summary:** Dime Uchiha, ¿hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar por recuperarla? / Cinco años han pasado desde que Sasuke abandonó Konoha, ahora a dejado a Orochimaru y busca volver. ¿Qué pasará cuando él y Sakura se encuentren de nuevo? Nada es como antes Sasuke.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

Narración.

- Diálogo.

- _Susurro._

- "_Pensamiento_"

- "_Inner_" - Va subrayado.

-_ FlashBack_

- [N/A: Nota de la autora/explicación].

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº** - Cambio de escena

Narrada desde el punto de vista de primera persona.

**Espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Recuperando tu corazón**

**En el capítulo anterior...**

Volviendo conmigo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que mi mente había vuelto a recordar aquella fatídica noche de invierno, pero no lloré, logré retener todo rastro de lágrimas y volví mi atención a la foto que tenía entre mis manos. Repasé durante unos segundos los rostros de todos, incluido el mío... Estaba tan sonriente en esa imagen que ahora ya ni me reconocería pues esa sonrisa sincera hacía cierto tiempo que se desvaneció de mi rostro salvo para escasas personas.

- Pronto volveremos a estar juntos… -dicho esto besé la foto y me dirigí al portón de Konoha donde mi compañero de misión debería estar esperándome.

**ºoºoº ****Capítulo 2 - Un encuentro inoportuno**** ºoºoº**

**Sasuke**

De camino a Konoha y a ella… De solo pensar en esa mujer un suspiro escapó de mis labios sin que dejara de correr entre los árboles. Ella era la flor que se marchito tiempo atrás por mi culpa, quien lo diría, yo, el "gran" Uchiha Sasuke, el shinobi mas frio de Konoha, temiéndole a un sentimiento que había nacido en mi pecho hacía ya mucho tiempo. No la merezco, sufrió demasiado a mis manos pero aún así… Mis pensamientos se cortaron de pronto cuando tuve que verme obligado a agacharme y esconderme.

- "_Kuso, hay un montón de Anbus… Konoha tiene que estar en situación crítica. A este paso tardare unos cinco días en llegar, demo… Si avanzo de noche unos dos y poco. Lo difícil es esquivarlos…_" -pensaba para mis adentros observando la situación a mi alrededor, ciertamente el bosque parecía criar anbus pues estos estaban hasta en las piedras, por suerte no eran tantos como para que no pudiera saltearlos.

Formé unos sellos en mis manos, mordí mi pulgar derecho y, tras alzarme la manga de mi haori (ropas de Shippuuden) y bajar el guantelete que había sobre mi antebrazo izquierdo, revelé en este un tatuaje en el que pasé mi dedo ensangrentado, haciendo la Kuchiyose no Jutsu de Orochimaru. De algo me tenía que servir haber estado cinco años al servicio de esa asquerosa serpiente que solo sabía relamerse al saber que cada día que pasaba más se acercaba el momento en que me poseería. Al instante en que mi mano zurda se posó en el suelo una pequeña nube de polvo apareció y, al disiparse, cuatro serpientes de un color marrón de más o menos un metro de altura y una cobra que me llegaba casi al cuello de un color negro con dos orbes rojos se dejaron ver. Eran serpientes invocadas, por ende, perfectas para los ninjas por lo que su presencia era nula, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

- Rastreadoras -básicamente esa era la función de aquellas serpientes- Localizad a los ninjas de la zona y regresad -mi orden había sido bastante simple, por lo que justo después de darla las cinco serpientes parecieron desvanecerse, no tardando más de diez minutos en volver- Informad.

- Cuatro en el sur -inquirió la cobra que había acompañado a una de las pequeñas, habría invocado solo a cuatro pues no necesitaba más, pero ésta en especial tenía que hacerme un favor. Las siguientes premisas fueron dos en el norte, ninguno en el este y otros dos en el oeste [ Inner: Están muy mal desperdigados…; Tú cállate guapa ¬¬].

- Suficiente, podéis iros -dicho y hecho las cuatro pequeñas desaparecieron y una sonrisa se plasmó en mis labios antes de voltear a ver a la cobra. Era audaz como ninguna pues no me hacía falta siquiera decir que la necesitaba para que esta lo supiese, por ello, no tardó en hablar con su acento serpentino.

- No te andes con rodeos… -siseó al ver que me quedé callado por un rato, era la serpiente con la que más afinidad tenía pues nuestras formas de ser eran bien parecidas, así que congeniábamos con facilidad.

- Búscala, encuéntrala y entrégale esto –le dije tendiéndole mi mensaje, era una simple nota pero su destinatario era importante y no, no era cierta pelirrosa que me quemaba el cerebro con pensamientos acerca de ella. Era alguien similar, cercana a la ojijade en realidad.

- ¿Estás seguro? Es difícil de localizar -Sisha, la cobra, no era del tipo que exageraba las cosas, fría, directa y muy sincera con respecto a habilidades o cosas como aquella. Así que, si ella lo decía, es que encontrar a esa persona era verdaderamente difícil o casi imposible.

- Da igual, es urgente. Tráeme su respuesta… -no necesitó más palabras, ninguno de los dos hablábamos mucho así que nos entendíamos. Simplemente asintió y marchó en busca de la hija Namikaze Minato, nuestro Yondaïme: Natsume Natsukira. De momento solo puedo confiar en ella, es la única con la que conseguí contactar dos años atrás, además era la única con la que quería, más bien podía hablar pues Naruto habría salido corriendo y gritando a los cuatro vientos sobre mi carta; Kakashi era una otra opción pero puede que se sintiese traicionado por tantas cosas que hice y Sakura… Bueno, simplemente no quería hablar con ella por muchas, demasiadas razones. Así que solo me quedó esa mujer de orbes carmesíes y un talento sin igual. Dejé de pensar en eso, Sisha había marchado ya y yo también debía ponerme en marcha o no llegaría nunca.

**Sakura**

Me había dirigido hacia el portón todo lo rápido que pude, no sin antes haber revisado varias veces mi equipo, no quería que de repente me faltase algo. No tardé demasiado pero como era de esperar, allí estaba él, uno de los jounin más fríos y respetables de la villa oculta de la Hoja: Hyuuga Neji. Vestía de blanco, igual que hace dos años y no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, con la única excepción de que era un jounin reciente, creo que hacía casi un año que ostentaba el cargo aunque aún seguía como mero chunnin a ojos de todos pues su cargo no había parecido influenciar en sus misiones, mucho menos en su forma de ser.

- Neji-san –llamé su atención y saludé con un corto asentimiento. No era la primera vez que entablaba conversación con él, tampoco la primera misión que hacíamos solos pero estando ya acostumbrada a los shinobis fríos, callados y serios quizá no se me hacía tan incómodo como a otras.

- Haruno-san -lo dicho, igual de frío y callado aunque al menos se había dignado a responderme el saludo y la pequeña reverencia de cabeza. Neji era un varón muy cotizado cabe decir, los años le habían tratado muy bien pero a mí no me atraía. Puede que en carácter fuera demasiado similar a Sasuke, pero dejando de lado que ya tenía tras de sí a una castaña obsesa de las armas, Neji era demasiado extraño para mí. Le entendía en cierto modo, toda la presión de ser uno de la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga y todo eso había sido duro para su infancia, pero lo sobrellevaba bastante bien, sobre todo desde su derrota contra Naruto en el primer examen chunnin.

- Partamos, cuanto antes mejor -añadí tras sus palabras en vista de que él no iba a decir nada más. Neji había sido uno de los shinobis que se encontraban conmigo cuando "aquello" sucedió y por eso no me extrañaba nada la mirada que me dirigía, entre desconfiada y tranquila pues si bien sabía que yo podía contenerme y que él podía pararme si yo fallaba, las posibilidades de que "aquello" volviese a ocurrir prevalecían, y eso era motivo de preocupación.

- ¿Por dónde debemos empezar? -cuestionó él, aceptando marchar ya, cuanto antes fuéramos más cerca estaría Orochimaru de nosotros y antes podríamos volver. Era yo quien llevaba más o menos la voz cantante en la misión pues Neji, pese a ser muy perceptivo gracias al Byakugan, no tenía gala de rastreador mientras que algunas de mis técnicas serían más que útiles unidas a las ajenas.

- En la frontera de Sunagakure con Konoha, cerca del Valle del Fin. Allí recogeré unas cosas que necesito para la investigación y partiremos rumbo al País del Arroz -no necesité añadir nada más pues ese último país estaba cercano al País del Trueno, había millares de países en todo el territorio, pero solían ser tan pequeños que los cinco grandes los anexaban a sus tierras dejándoles conservar sus nombres.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente revisamos todo el equipo una última vez y desaparecimos del portón, corriendo y saltando sobre los árboles alejándonos de Konoha tan rápido como podíamos sin que fuera una marcha que nos cansase. Cabía añadir que en cinco años todos los de mi generación, incluidos los de un año más como el equipo de Neji, habíamos mejorado muchísimo en casi todo así que nuestro nivel nos había dado el nombre de "La Generación más Prometedora" al tener también a genios como el traidor Uchiha y los dos sucesores de las ramas principal y secundaria de la familia Hyuuga. Apenas tardamos en llegar al Valle del Fin, después de todo no estaba lejos de Konoha, apenas a una o dos horas a un ritmo algo menor al que nosotros llevábamos.

- _"Así que, aquí se enfrentaron Naruto y Sasuke-kun"_-pensé al ver el valle. Cinco años no habían sido bastantes para borrar las marcas que en el lugar dejó el combate entre dos de los hombres que más quería en mi vida pues rocas rotas, quebradas y los agujeros en ambas estatuas donde ellos cargaron su último ataque aún permanecían, algo erosionados, pero casi intactos- Bajemos al río -sugerí con voz seria y algo fría, debía contenerme, pensar en cómo fue esa batalla no me ayudaba en nada. Como era de esperar Neji no habló, tan solo esperó allí arriba.

Así pues, empecé a inspeccionar la orilla izquierda del río mientras Neji hacia guardia sobre el puente sin activar el Byakugan por el momento, era mejor no gastar chakra mientras no fuera necesario. No tardé mucho en recoger y examinar varias plantas medicinales que bien conocía debido a mi trabajo de médico. Alguien había pasado por allí, y ese alguien estaba herido pues por la forma en que fueron cortadas se debieron haber utilizado para curar una herida profunda. Además, por si eso era poco, cerca de allí quedaban restos de una hoguera no muy reciente, de unos tres días. Había rastro de sangre, no era demasiada y eso dejaba dos opciones: que la herida no fuera grave, algo poco probable teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de plantas y el tipo que usaron, o que esta estuviese vendada o a medio curar y por eso ya no sangraba demasiado. Sin querer mi vista se dirigió hacia las rodillas del Shodaïme, en cuyas rodillas igual que en las de Madara, la otra estatua, se encontraba el gran agujero producto del Rasengan y el Chidori respectivamente. Naruto me había contado con pelos y señales el combate hacía dos años muy a su pesar, pero yo seguía siendo incapaz de imaginármelo en su totalidad. No pude seguir embelesada pues oí como Neji gritaba mi apellido, lo que hizo que rápidamente me dirigiera hacia donde él estaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -él no solía gritar por nada, además tenía el Byakugan activado por lo que me hizo ponerme en guardia, por nada cabe añadir.

- Me ha parecido ver algo, será mejor que nos vallamos -había desactivado su doujutsu y seguía mirando a un punto en concreto del río mientras yo le miraba a él con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- _"¡__SHANNARO! ¡Sera cabrón, casi me mata del susto!__"_ Vayámonos entonces, ya tengo lo que vine a buscar -informé volteando a mirar una última vez las estatuas y cruzar el puente por el lado de Madara, en dirección al País del Arroz.

Corrimos hasta que anocheció, aunque la verdad es que apenas paramos por lo que avanzamos bastante hasta que ya no había ni rastro de luz natural. En ese momento fue cuando decidimos acampar en los árboles para más seguridad, Neji se quedo haciendo la primera guardia pero la noche fue bastante tranquila así que no me despertó para suplirle. La mañana siguiente partimos al alba, poco antes de que el Sol saliese hasta su mitad. El viaje fue silencioso, obvio teniendo en cuenta las pocas ganas de hablar del castaño y mis nulos intentos por sacarle tema de conversación, así estábamos bien, además ya nos adentramos en territorios del País del Viento, donde luego iríamos en dirección Este para llegar al País del Arroz. De pronto oí un pequeño ruido, una especie de choque madera contra metal, era como si estuviesen cargando algo y até cabos por mero instinto.

- Neji cuida… - no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase pues un sello explotó justo enfrente de nosotros haciéndonos caer en la tierra y estampando a Neji contra un árbol. Nos levantamos con cierta dificultad, al menos Neji pues mi golpe no había sido tan contundente como el suyo. A nuestro frente se podían ver dos figuras ataviadas con túnicas negras y con nubes rojas dibujadas en ese monótono fondo. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos por esos extraños sombreros de los que colgaban tiras blancas, por lo que difícil era reconocerlos así- _"No puede ser… ¿Akatsuki?"_ -pensé extrañada, que yo supiera iban detrás de Orochimaru a parte de los Bijuus por ser esa serpiente un desertor de la organización, pero de ahí a que estuvieran a pocos días de Konoha no era nada bueno.

- ¿Qué queréis? –cuestionó mi compañero una vez se hubo puesto a mi lado, con el Byakugan activado y la guardia totalmente alta. Parecía tranquilo, pero le conocía lo bastante como para saber estaba furioso, quizá debido a que no se había percatado del sello antes de que yo intentase advertirle.

- No te interesa shinobi, entréganos lo que queremos y vivirás yeah –uno de ellos fue quien le respondió, el que estaba frente a mí para ser exactos y, por el tono de su voz, se puede decir que era un hombre. Me resultaba un tanto familiar aquella voz y quizá le conociera pues no era la primera vez que me encontraba con estos indeseables. Neji iba a replicar pero alcé mi mano para evitar que dijese nada, nos sería contraproducente cualquier cosa que pudiéramos decirles pues de primeras os harían perder el tiempo.

- Hyuuga Neji-san, del clan Hyuuga, rama secundaria, shinobi de Konoha y grado chunnin. Haruno Sakura-san, su clan no es conocido, es kunoichi especialista en genjutsus y técnicas médicas así como discípula de la Sannin, Godaïme Hokage Tsunade-sama, también de grado chunnin -como quien no quiere la cosa dijo el otro sujeto, su voz también era masculina, aunque se me hacía un tanto más familiar y era más monótona e inexpresiva que la anterior, además de carecer de la coletilla final.

- Sabéis de nosotros… Os felicito por tan obvia información -dije con algo de sorna, además se habían equivocado, Neji no era chunnin, era jounin pero al menos el hecho de que eso no se hubiera propagado nos jugaría a favor. Sabía que no debía siquiera intentar mofarme de ellos pero quizá así consiguiera enfadarles, y un shinobi enfadado tiende a ser predecible- ¿Qué es lo que queréis de nosotros? -era obvio, si sabían de nosotros era porque nos buscaban.

- Eso es algo que tenemos que discutir a solas -el segundo sujeto volvió a responder aunque no me dio tiempo a decir nada, Neji fue más rápido.

- ¿Creéis que voy a dejar a mi compañera aquí tirada? -una pregunta estúpida, eran Akatsuki, su respuesta sería obvia y el "Sí" por parte del mismo varón no se hizo esperar pues el otro parecía bastante callado- Espera sentado pues -su actitud no era como la que solía tener, los Akatsuki le habían escamado y su paciencia empezaba a tocar el límite, mi turno de intervenir había llegado.

- Neji-san, estos no son gente cualquiera, son del Akatsuki. No debemos tomarles a la ligera y lo sabes -Neji no tenía tanta información acerca del Akatsuki como yo, después de todo, él apenas había tenido contacto con Kisame y yo ya había combatido contra tres de ellos hacía tiempo.

- Que bien nos conoces niña -inquirió de nuevo el Akatsuki, el otro ya lo daba por mudo a pesar de su primera intervención- A lo mejor es por eso por lo que te quiere el jefe… -bien, algo nuevo. El jefe del Akatsuki me había echado el ojo encima, la cosa no podía ir peor en nuestra actual situación. De todas formas, mi lengua no se quedó quieta, oh no, esas palabras merecían respuesta.

- Adivino… Queréis que vaya con vosotros por las buenas. ¿Me equivoco? -socarrona y algo arrogante, sin duda no íbamos con buen pie.

- La verdad es que no -fue su respuesta, sonaba bastante confiado, algo normal en un criminal de clase S.

- Pues… Siento decepcionaros pero yo no pienso ir sin oponer resistencia -empuñé un kunai en mi mano diestra, cubierta por los típicos guantes jounin, mientras mi zurda se encontraba empuñada y arqueaba un poco mi espalda para estar lista para el combate.

- Sasori-sama, ¿no podemos matarla y ya está? –el otro sujeto por fin había hablado… Un momento, ¿había dicho Sasori? Y esa voz…- Sólo es una mocosa yeah -añadió sin más. Ahora sí que estaba reconociéndole, esa coletilla era demasiado obvia.

- Deidara no te precipites. La necesitamos viva -inquirió el pelirrojo mirando de soslayo a su impresentable e impaciente compañero.

- ¿Deidara?... –no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no me respondía. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era sentir un odio y una sed de venganza inmensas. Aquella persona me había arrebatado algo muy importante hacía unos años, y pagaría por haber causado la masacre del pueblo de Simuk, un pequeño poblado de campesinos donde estuve haciendo gran parte de mi entrenamiento como médica.

- Valla, valla… La mocosa se acuerda de mí, que honor yeah –dijo con claro sarcasmo. Aquella vez fue hace unos tres años, Deidara había llegado a ese poblado extrañamente solo y varias de sus bombas fueron suficientes para arrasar todo el lugar, matando mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos sin miramiento alguno y llamando la atención, algo que Akatsuki no solía permitir.

- Tú… Tú arrasaste Simuk… -el silencio se hizo completamente presente y una extraña aureola negra empezó a rodearme antes de que alzase el rostro para clavar mis orbes jades en el rubio- Y por ello no saldrás vivo de aquí… -estaba hecha una furia, ya no razonaba pues sin pensármelo ni una sola vez me lancé contra Deidara a una increíble velocidad, kunai en mano y la otra empuñada dispuesta a darle un puñetazo en el estómago que, de seguro, le partiría más de una costilla de alcanzarle.

- ¡JAJAJA! ¡¿Crees que vas a poder matarme yeah? -por poco, pero logró esquivar el golpe al saltar hacia atrás, aunque para su sorpresa la Sakura que le atacaba desapareció, dando lugar a un montón de shurikens enganchados con hilos de chakra. Estos no tardaron en rodearle hasta dejarle inmóvil y con algunas de esas armas clavadas en la piel, tan enganchadas que podrían desgarrarle si intentaba soltarse por a fuerza de los hilos que le inmovilizaban.

- Ahora te hare pagar todo el daño que me has hecho y que le hiciste a cada mujer, hombre, anciano y niño de Simuk -para sorpresa de varios yo seguía encontrándome junto a Neji, aunque en ambas manos mantenía sujetos los hilos que aprisionaban al rubio. Me sentía arder, pero no por fuego, sino de rabia, ira, odio… Unos sentimientos tan profundos que no tardé en notar como algo en mi cuello empezaba a quemarme de forma literal.

- ¡Sakura detente! ¡No debemos pelear con ellos! -me advirtió el castaño gritando pues, pese a que estaba a su lado, en mi estado me era francamente difícil escucharle o siquiera prestarle atención. Sobre todo mientras esa aureola negra no hacía más que crecer siendo vista solo por el portador del Byakugan gracias precisamente a este mismo.

- Deidara, deberías librarte de las cuerdas -comentó el Akasuna como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, ni él ni el otro Akatsuki se daban cuenta en el lío en el que se habían metido.

- Como quieras Sasori-sama -respondió aunque antes siquiera de que pudiera moverse los shurikens se clavaron aún más en su piel, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y mirarme con odio tras un leve quejido.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees -dicho esto y sin soltar un solo segundo los hilos de mis manos empecé a hacer varios sellos al tiempo que mi chakra se acumulaba en mis manos y brazos– ¡Katon: Kauma no Jutsu! [Elemento fuego: Caballo de fuego] -grité, diciendo el nombre de la técnica que no tardaría en verse. A Deidara no le dio tiempo a reaccionar pues una gran cantidad de fuego apareció en mis brazos, concentrándose en mis manos y tomando la forma de un enorme caballo de fuego que refulgía e iluminaba todo el lugar. Este, tras lo que pareció un relincho bastante potente, cabalgó por los hilos hasta impactar contra el cuerpo de Deidara. Pero no todo fue como yo lo había esperado…

- Maldita mocosa. ¡Cómo te pille te mato yeah! –Deidara había conseguido librarse gracias a la ayuda de Sasori, quien muy sutilmente había cortado los hilos en el último momento. El rubio metió su mano bajo su túnica esperando encontrar las bolsas de su masa para bombas aunque su nombre pronunciado por el pelirrojo le hizo detenerse.

- No malgastes chakra, lárgate y ve a informar al jefe. Yo no tardare -ordenó y antes siquiera de que un "Pero" por parte del rubio se dejara ver él añadió- No me rechistes -dicho y hecho, Deidara se largo sin decir nada más aunque no por eso no me dirigió una nueva mirada de odio.

Desgraciadamente yo estaba algo falta de chakra, pues nunca había utilizado esa técnica en combate y el cuello seguía ardiéndome. Además gran parte de mis fuerzas iban destinadas desde hacía algunos momentos a controlarme, pero no pude evitar que mi mano zurda se dirigiera hacia la parte derecha de mi cuello, cerca del principio de este. Neji se acerco a mí corriendo, observándome con el Byakugan mientras yo solo apoyaba mi rodilla en tierra, manteniéndome serena como podía.

- Bien ahora que se ha ido ese cabrón podemos hablar tranquilamente. ¿No Sasori? -comenté con clara arrogancia, quizá no estaba en posición de sonar tan chulesca, pero no me importaba en absoluto.

- No pensé que reaccionarías de esa forma -confesó el pelirrojo, quitándose el sombrero y revelando su rostro. Por extraño que pareciese no cargaba esa enorme marioneta que era su carcasa, quizá la explicación de esto se encontraba en el que él y yo nos conociésemos pues en nuestro último encuentro aquella marioneta había volado en mil pedazos. Habría jurado que él se tomaría la molestia de arreglarla, pero al verle dos años después sin ella sin duda me habría sacado una amplia sonrisa de no ser por mi estado actual.

- Se nota que no me conoces tanto como dices ¿eh? -me mofé un poco, al menos mientras hablábamos lograba descansar mi cuerpo y disminuir el ardor de mi cuello mientras Neji permanecía a mi lado por si acaso.

- Yo no diría eso... Sakura-san, tienes la reputación de ser una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha, y conseguí engañarte como a una principiante -ya estábamos, me rodeaba de hombres con el rostro impertérrito pues incluso devolviéndome la sorna de mis palabras su rostro ni siquiera cambiaba esa expresión de apatía o, simplemente, sin expresión.

- Ya… ¿Y crees que yo fui la única que se dejo engañar? –él me miró bastante extrañado, quizá su rostro no lo reflejaba, pero sí sus ojos– Valla, valla. No sabes que, gracias a ti, conseguí una información muy valiosa sobre los Akatsuki -añadí ante la mirada de reproche que me dirigió el ojos perla.

- Es posible. Pero gracias a Chiyoba-san conseguí yo más de ti que tú de mí -ahora sí, un atisbo de sonrisa se ocultó bajo el alto cuello de su gabardina negra aunque yo logré percibirlo.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? -mi ceja se alzó y mi expresión demostró mi pequeña confusión o duda ante el tema. Sin embargo, creía saber por dónde iban los tiros…

- No tengo porqué responder Sakura-san, simplemente vine a llevarme lo que me han encomendado recoger -volvíamos al tema principal, Sasori me buscaba a mí, quería llevarme ante su jefe, la pregunta era para qué. ¿De qué le servía yo al líder de los Akatsuki? Fácil, mi poder era algo que pocos conocían, y de aquellos que habían logrado verlo pocos habían tenido la suerte de ser personas queridas para mí y sobrevivir.

- Sakura vete -Neji volvió a tomar cartas en el asunto, pero yo ya estaba un tanto recuperada y ni por asomo iba a dejar a mi compañero solo con Sasori, solo yo y Gaara habíamos logrado plantarle cara, y él acabó malherido y yo apenas salí viva gracias a Chiyoba-san, la abuela de Sasori.

- ¿Pero qué dices? -le pregunté mientras me incorporaba, mirándole de soslayo- Yo me quedo a luchar.

- Debes ir a informar a Tsunade-sama "_Además no puedes descontrolarte_" -pensó para sus adentros mientras me miraba. Le devolví la mirada con furia, pero acabé cediendo al entender el mensaje.

- Como quieras -intenté marcharme, pero algo apareció en frente mío impidiéndome todo atisbo de huida cuando me giré– No me esperaba menos de ti Akasuna no Sasori, un marionetista. Mucho me temo, Neji-san, que no voy a poder irme de aquí hasta que acabemos con él -añadí mirándole de reojo al estar ahora espalda contra espalda. Obviamente lo que tenía delante de mí no era ni más ni menos que una de sus muchas marionetas, una de las pocas que no quedaron rotas bajo mis puños o una de las tantas que él reparó o simplemente cambió por otra nueva.

- Esta vez no está Chiyoba-san para ayudarte…

- Me basto sola contra ti renegado -mi mirada se volvió hacia él, mostrando una franja negra en mis iris jade que desapareció tan pronto se dejó ver y que, de haber sido vista por Neji, seguramente me habría aplicado el Juuken sin pensárselo dos veces. Por suerte o desgracia, estaba demasiado atento al Akatsuki que teníamos delante como para darse cuenta de tal cambio instantáneo y fugaz de mi chakra.

**ºoºoº ****Fin del Capítulo 2**** ºoºoº**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Si es así por favor, dejen reviews si de veras creen que merezco estos ^^

Tardaré un tiempo más en colgar el Capítulo 3 pues a pesar de que lo tengo listo quiero ampliarlo un poco ya que quedó algo corto. Sin más que añadir me despido por hoy.

Kisus~


End file.
